


Escaping Fate

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Enemies to Lovers, Escape, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mob AU, Mob Life, Reader Insert, mob boss loki, reader - Freeform, reader and loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You’re tasked with bring Loki in after he betrayed the Asgardian mob and his brother Thor. Will you be able to before your time is out?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Escaping Fate

Galas were never your favorite thing, but tonight you were dreading it more than normal. Thor had insisted on having a big thing to celebrate Odin’s retirement. You had felt that you should be remaining low but at the moment your opinion doesn’t have much sway anymore.

More than just getting dressed up and antagonizing the police department that has been getting too close lately, tonight was a deadline that you were afraid you just weren’t going to be able to make.

Loki had been in the wind for two years and Thor was tired of your excuses. He hadn’t trusted you from the minute that you told him Loki wasn’t dead but he knew if anyone had a chance of finding him it would be you. But you’d finally run his patience out and Thor needed to start his career on top with a hard attitude. He couldn’t let his men think him weak. So you had until tonight to find Loki and prove your innocence, if you failed you wouldn’t probably be seeing tomorrow.

When you first started looking for Loki, you were doing it because you just wanted him back, wanted to know he was okay. But lately you have been just trying to clear your name. You told yourself you no longer cared what happened to him since he obviously didn’t care what happened to you.

While you hadn’t been able to deliver Loki to Thor, that didn’t mean you hadn’t found him. Within the last two years, you had found Loki on many occasions, but you never could manage to actually get him back or for him to explain to you why he had left and framed you as the leak.

You took your time getting ready, trying to delay the inevitable. You had decided if this would be your last night, you were sure going to look your best. You laughed when you realized your color scheme was emerald and gold. Loki’s signature colors. It almost seemed fitting even if you hadn’t planned it, it just happened to be the nicest thing you had without having to buy anything new.

The last time you had felt this nervous was actually the first big gala you went to. You had been a new recruit to the Asgardians and you remember how nervous you were about being more out of your element. You could take down just about anyone, even someone twice your size, but dressing up and relaxing, wasn’t really your style. That was the first night you had met Loki, he had approached you soon after you arrived. He had been impressed with your early work and you two somehow spent the whole night together, he helped you to relax and feel more comfortable. You had been pretty inseparable from that day forward. At least until he left you.

You made your way to the bar first, knowing you needed a drink to make it through the night.

“I fear time has run out,” You heard Thor’s deep voice beside you.

“Now I am pretty sure I still have two hours according to our deal.” You turned to him after you were handed your drink.

“That is true. I hope you use them wisely.” He told you. You could see the pain behind his eyes. This wasn’t easy on him either, he had been almost as close to you as Loki had been. But business came first, and you understood and even respected that.

“I will, trust me.” You nodded.

“Enjoy your evening and I will see you in a few hours.”

He then walked away greeting other guests with his easy going demeanor. You did have a plan, or a few if you were being honest. Though you were sure none of them were going to work for you.

Plan A was that Loki showed up at the Gala. The last time he slipped from your grips you told him of your deadline and what was to happen. Best case scenario was that Loki did in fact hold feelings for you and would swoop in to save your life. While it was the best case, it was also the most unlikely.

Plan B was to run away. You were great at hiding and you had enough money to get away. Thor couldn’t make an example of you if he can’t find you. Unfortunately, you had seen the detail he had tonight, you weren’t sure you’ll be able to slip out. And you knew who their main tracker was, Natasha would be able to find you and you aren’t keen on living a life of constantly looking over your shoulder.

You had a few more drinks as you scanned the room looking for any signs that Plan A was going to happen or of any way to make Plan B work. Neither were looking good and it felt as though you were going to have to accept your fate.

Just as you downed another glass, you caught a glimpse of long black hair. There was a chance it could be anyone but you would be damned if you didn’t double check.

You quickly made your way through the crowd, following the direction that they had gone in. Once you caught another glance you knew it was him. You had memorized the way he walked. You were quick to grab ahold of one of your knives. He would not slip from your grip again.

The further he walked, the less people there were. You were well aware that he was leading you somewhere, he knew you were following him and he was certainly in charge of the situation, but that didn’t stop you from following. You figured if you at least knew it was a trap you might be able to avoid it.

He turned a corner and you were quick to follow him. Before you could even do anything you were being dragged into an empty room.

You had your knife to Loki’s throat instantly. You hated the smirk that he gave you at the action.

“Brave of you to show your face here,” You sneered, pressing the tip of the knife on his throat.

“Coming from the one who’s execution is planned for tonight.” Loki threw back at you.

“Not if I get you to Thor.”

“And how do you plan to do that.” He questioned.

“Well I think I have a good start” You rotated the knife in your hand.

Loki was faster than you though, and he used the brief moment and managed to hit the knife out of your hand and pushed you hard into the wall. Before you could recover, Loki was inches from you, his own knife pressed into your throat now.

You had another knife out and under his chin almost as quickly. Neither of you moved or said a word, you glaring at Loki as he continued to look at you with his smirk.

“I see not only have you kept up with what I taught you, you haven’t gotten rid of the knife I gifted you.” Leave it to him to notice such a small detail, you really shouldn’t have expected anything less. You weren’t sure how you would even begin to explain why you carried it with you everywhere, even when you hated the man who you had received it from.

“I had a good weight to it.” You reasoned.

“The perfect weight.” Loki corrected.

“Why are you here?” You changed the subject.

“Why are you?”

“You know I wouldn’t be able to escape your brother.” You said truthfully. “Better to face my fate than run from it.”

“Running can be fun.”

“Oh yes I have seen what you have been doing the last few years, you seemed to be having a splendid time.”

“Well I wouldn’t have had to be running if someone wouldn’t have ratted on me,”

“You mean if you hadn’t been a rat in the first place.” You seethed, pushing your knife into the skin under his chin, causing a little blood to trickle down your knife. You could never figure out what caused him to betray his family, Thor, Odin, you.

“You know not what you’re speaking about,” Loki said sharply.

“Oh well tell me.” You huffed, “Because I have had two years to think about why my best friend, the man I was in love with, would not only betray me, but frame me for his mistakes.”

There was a moment of pause, for once Loki almost looked shocked, but his face was back to neutral in a split second. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

“I did it to protect you!” Loki raised his voice, you could hear the slight desperation in his voice, It almost made you believe him.

“Well you did a shit job at that,”

“Things went south, I thought me dying would fix it. But you just had to investigate, had to follow your gut.”

“I refused to believe you were gone. I was hanging on to hope and then suddenly I realized my hopes were actually true. You weren’t dead. But unfortunately that led to me realizing you were a rat. I was going to keep it to myself, but then Thor confronted me about all my sneaking around, he had known someone was a mole and he thought it was me. I tried to prove myself, it didn’t work, he didn’t want to believe you would betray him. So instead he blamed me, he believed I got you killed too, and me saying you were alive was just my way of covering it up. I managed to get enough proof that he gave me the chance to bring you in.” You confessed.

You didn’t even realize you had lowered your knife. There was no use fighting Loki, you would never actually be able to turn him in. You had realized that the day you were tasked with finding him. You had lied to yourself, tried to convince yourself that you hated him, but it was never true.

“Well,” Loki started pausing briefly as he lowered his own knife, but not stepping away from you, instead coming closer, “It’s a good thing I came to save you then.”

“Loki you can’t, you have to leave.” You pleaded, “Thor is taking over for Odin tonight, he’ll need to prove himself, he’ll have to kill you.”

Loki smirked at that, “I’d like to see him try. But alas, that was not the plan anyway, we’re going to sneak out of here. Start over.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” You asked skeptically.

“Don’t worry about that, just follow my lead.”

You wanted to protest but you really didn’t have another option so you just nodded, hoping he had a solid plan that wouldn’t get you both killed. You thought Loki was going to back away, so you could get out of the building but you were taken off guard by him leaning in more.

His hands reached up to cup your face, you could feel the cool handle of the blade that he still held in his right hand against your face. When Loki closed to a small distance between you two, you wasted no time wrapping your arms around him, melting in the kiss.

You had wanted this since the first day you met Loki, but it wasn’t a very smart strategic plan and then you grew closer and you feared losing your friend, but now there was nothing to lose. You only had your love for him and if the way he was kissing you said anything, that’s all he had for you.

He pulled away with a smirk, “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,”

You couldn’t help but smile in return. “If it was nearly as long as I have, I think I can imagine”

“If we get out of here, there will be plenty more of that,” He said as he backed away from you, moving to pick up the knife he had knocked out of your hand, “You might be needing this,”

“Well let’s go then” You took it from him and followed him as he moved back towards the door. He moved skillfully through the hallways, somehow managing to avoid finding any people. You knew your luck wouldn’t last when you got the roof exit.

As soon as Loki opened the door, you were met with two large bodyguards. You were immediately in defensive mode, you both were quick to work on taking them out. At first you were trying not to be lethal, these were men you knew, but when you saw the man reach for his gun you lodged your knife into his chest, stopping him right away.

“How on earth did you get a helicopter?” You asked in disbelief.

“Can’t give away all my secrets.” Loki smirks, “Now come on, we’re not getting on that.”

“What? Why on earth not?” You asked, perplexed to the point of getting a helicopter if it wasn’t a means of escape.

Loki pulled you across the roof. “You have to trust me, jump down there,”

The drop wasn’t more than 10 feet but you still were a little hesitant to jump, but you did trust him and knew that if this was his plan you had to follow it. You jumped down first and he followed you right after. You were expecting to start moving but instead Loki just pulled you against the wall and motioned for you to remain quiet.

You wanted to question him but you knew that now wasn’t exactly the time for that. You tried to listen closely, to see if you could hear anything over the helicopter, You did finally hear shouting, you could just make out Thor’s voice as the Helicopter came into view as it took off.

You then could hear the gunshots ring out over the motors. You watched in horror as the helicopter’s engine burst into flames. The propeller was next to go as it started to descend rapidly to the ground.

You lost sight of it, but it didn’t matter because you could soon hear the sound of it crashing onto the street below. Surely destroying cars and bystanders in its path.

“Well looks like we took care of that problem” You heard Thor speak. You were shocked that he wasn’t more determined to make sure you were actually out of the picture. Maybe in the back of his mind he was hoping you both weren’t on it and that this was an escape attempt. He would get the tough guy reputation without having to kill people that he did hold dear.

You stood silently for a few minutes after you had heard the door on the roof latch shut. Loki was the first to move, stepping away from the wall slowly.

“You always was one with a flare for the dramatics,”

“That I am,” He smirked, “Now let’s get out of here, I would love to get somewhere where I can thoroughly appreciate your splendid outfit choice”

“Oh this old thing,” You teased, “I just had it lying around.”

“Bold move picking the colors of the enemy when trying to convince someone to spare you life.”

“It was more like one last act of rebellion,”

“Either way, it’s glorious”


End file.
